<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Truth by sinningbreaksthecycletoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616342">In Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo'>sinningbreaksthecycletoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David's cheeks adorn a violent shade of red, looking almost abashed at his own slipup. A cheshire-like grin stretches over his lover's face as he looms over him with a glint in his eye. “You've got some nerve being bad during a punishment. I guess that means I need to drag it out even more,” he says, sounding almost burdened by his task. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David King/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this while in my therapist's waiting room. clearly, i need to just get laid and ill be okay lmaoooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How're we holding up, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm— a-ah, I-I'm… Nngh—</span>
  <em>
    <span> hahh! Fuck! J-Jake!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Korean man raises an unimpressed brow, watching the other writhe beneath him with extremely faked disinterest. In truth, Jake loved nothing more than watching the resident loudmouth turn into a speechless blubbering mess, because of his minstrations no less. There was just something special about getting David under him like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another cry escapes the helpless brawler as Jake angles the toy in his hand just right, slotting it right against his lover's sensitive and rather abused prostate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Augh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ah! F-Fuckin' hell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckin' hell, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jake,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whimpers, arms twisting uselessly from where they're bound behind his back, feet struggling not to kick out in protest lest he hurt his lover accidentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake really can't help the small quirk of his lips into a smirk. David could be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he's pushed to his limits, but that wasn't quite enough, was it? No, not for them. To them, they needed to venture far beyond those limits, far beyond whatever David </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinks </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could take and into what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really can't. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He screams when his fourth orgasm is ripped out of him, back arching almost impossibly for a man of his muscular bulk as he throws his head back into the pillows. Jake takes his free hand and languidly strokes his throbbing cock, coaxing whatever spurts of come he still had left within him. </span>
</p><p><span>Even after the fact, the toy still vibrates relentlessly against his bundle of nerves and Jake's hand still casually rises and falls. “Fuckin' hell, I can't, I can't,” David stammers, glistening eyes wide as he locks gazes with Jake's still unamused expression. “Aha, ah, ah— oh, </span><em><span>fuck! </span></em><span>Stop, stop, </span><em><span>stop, </span></em><span>I can't, I'm not— I haven' got—</span> <span>I really can't—”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you decide that, David?” Jake interrupts quickly, cocking a piqued brow and keeping his face unimaginably schooled. Honestly, he should be given an award for how well he plays this role. He feels like he's about to burst at the seams with the need to fuck his lover even more senseless. “Actually, I didn't hear a safeword, so who exactly said you could talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David's cheeks adorn a violent shade of red, looking almost abashed at his own slipup. A cheshire-like grin stretches over his lover's face as he looms over him with a glint in his eye. “You've got some nerve being bad during a punishment. I guess that means I need to drag it out even more,” he says, sounding almost burdened by his task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Brit's entire body reacts to the words, seizing forward almost in panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No! </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, no, please!” He yelps desperately, shaking his head from side to side and a pathetically desperate manner that only serves to send more of Jake's blood south. “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please, I'm— </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm sorry! I didn' mean to—!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go again,” his lover drones, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. “It's almost like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be punished. Don't you worry, baby boy, we'll be here all night long so long as you keep this up. Now unless you're willing to take more than two more orgasms, I'd advise you to try and be silent. Can you do that, David?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other responds by emitting a weak sob, squeezing his eyes shut and quietly nodding his head. Jake hums approvingly at him, proud that he caught on fast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good boy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> David,” he coos, switching his approach. The change in pace seems to be much appreciated because David moans </span>
  <em>
    <span>loudly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his chest flushing at the praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake finally allows a soft smile to grace his features, hovering over the other and cupping his cheek. “You like it when I call you a good boy?” He asks rhetorically, smiling at his lover's pleased whimper. “It's because it's true, you know. You're so smart, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful, I can't believe you're letting me touch you like this,” he rambles, watching David's brows pinch together and eyes water with every sweet nothing that reaches his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small string of unintelligible urgency-laced noises tells Jake that his good boy is close once again. He nods thoughtfully, grabbing the toy's remote and looking deep into David's glassy eyes to distract him from the quick motion of him cranking up the vibrations to the maximum intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahh! Aha! St—st-a-ahh! Nnaahhh!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>David wails, tears cascading past his cheeks as he finally loses the fight in controlling his legs. They kick about wildly, forcing Jake to use both his arms to still each of his thighs at his sides. With his hands busy, he uses his hips instead to keep a constant pressure on the toy, giving it no chance to wiggle out of the other's loosened hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When David tips over the edge, he's crying in earnest by the time he comes back down. He tries to babble words between gasping breaths but his cries and pants override anything he tries to string together, chest and shoulders bouncing with every sob that wracks through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake reaches for the remote again and brings the toy to a much lower setting, if only to give the other a chance to respond to his question. “Color?” He asks softly, thumbing away at David's streaming tears and leaning down to press comforting kisses over his face. It takes him another second before he can properly answer, but when he does… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“G… Green,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> David says, and Jake smiles. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>